


Cagey

by Cxellover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an honest to pete Drabble exactly 100 words.</p><p>I did it for the exercise to see if I could convey a story in 100 words.</p><p>So how did I do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cagey

He finds himself on a cold floor within a cage. Hobbled by magical chains. He groaned in frustration.

He rolls carefully on his side and tries to stand up only to find that the magical links are set up to keep him down or in a very hunched standing position. He tries to use magic and hears only the whisper of power fading.

He is trapped and alone. He sobs his frustration and anger.

Suddenly he feels a touch on his shoulder and a voice in his ear.

“Rumple, you are safe.”

He awakes shaking being held by his Belle.


End file.
